The Fatal Contrapments
by Emmy22
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma is a normal girl - until a group of men trash her house and kidnap her. She is taken to Valentine, the evil master, who tortures her for information about the location of the Mortal Cup. When she enters a new world with new people, her world starts cracking, and friendships are broken.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Spoken Words**

Love, she thought, was like shards of metal burying themselves in your heart, sending shocks of stabbing pain through your body. Her wrists ached as the metal bands cut into her skin, fastening her to the bed. She heard a slam of a door and instinctively tensed.

Struggling to raise her head, she caught a glimpse of a man with dark black curls on his forehead, and ears jutting out like an accusation of some sort. He was wearing a black coat, and black jeans, his hands stuck carelessly into the wrinkled pockets. She recognised him instantly. Valentine.

The man who had dragged her mum, screaming, from their home. He had beaten her senseless, then carried her here. She could still remember the red-hot burn as the whip had cut agonizingly and relentlessly into her skin.

She composed her face into a smile and spoke. "Valentine how _lovely_ to see you." Her face twisted as she said "lovely" but she forced it back into her best grin. Annoyance flashed across his face, followed by anger and determination.

"How lovely to see you too, Emma Fairchild." He spat the words out in a low hiss, and directed to his servant, who scurried out of the room.

He leaned close to her, his eyes were daggers. She fought back a shiver. "So," he whispered, "tell me where the Mortal Cup is."

Will's legs protested as he climbed the steep hill. Jasper kept pace with him, but Will could hear him gasping like a fatigued marathon runner. Will paused, and directed his gaze at his friend. "You ok?" he whispered quickly.

"Yeah I'm – "replied Jasper, but he didn't finish his sentence. He doubled up, a cough ripping through him like a tornado. Blood splattered the rocks in front of him, and he stumbled.

"Jasper!" Will's cry was hoarse and sharp with concern. Jasper raised his hand, which was splattered with blood. "I'm", he coughed, "I'm fine". Will took a final step towards him, in disbelief. "Really." Jasper backed away. "Stop."

Will halted, as he saw the beam of a torch casting over the hill. His body froze and he tensed, ready to fight, as he heard the words "I'm sure I heard someone."

The other figure retreated into the hallway, and the huge doors shut with a deafening bang, shrouding the boys in the sallow light of the moon.

"If you don't tell me, I will burn the London Institute to the ground." Valentine's voice was a snarl, his face twisted in frustration and anger. Emma raised her head, meeting Valentine's eyes. "Really Valentine!" She paused, releasing a shaky laugh. "I don't know why you bother. You know I won't ever tell you. Never." She laughed with a barely forced touch of confidence.

To her surprise, he just smiled. "You impress me, Emma. You are strong, and braver than many. But do you really think that you can outwit me? Especially now that you're helplessly bound?" Emma snarled. "Tell me," he whispered, "or I will kill the one you love most."

"Kill the one you love most…" Valentine's words echoed in her ear, causing a sharp pang of pain. Kill. Love. Shards of tears threatened to overspill themselves. Love. Pain. Hate.

Will's eyes remained steady as Jasper groaned with pain. The stele carved over his skin, emanating blue light. "Jasper – " he began, but Jasper raised his hand, weakly. "I'm fine," he spluttered. Slowly, they edged closer to the door, and Will, reaching for his stele, carved an opening rune. The door swung open, sending a gust of wind in the boy's faces, and Will quickly wedged his foot behind it, preventing the knob from crashing into the wall.

Glancing back at his parabatai, he whispered, "Let's go."

To his surprise, Emma forced a laugh. "The one I love most? Are you serious?" She laughed again – but it faltered – and Valentine pulled a smug smile. Emma's face tightened. She spoke in a light, sarcastic tone, as if she was talking to a warm friend, and not to her worst enemy.

"And how will you figure out who I love the most?" She was goading him – he knew that – and he refused to take the bait. Instead he smiled, leaned close to her – relishing the sight of her flinching – and curtly replied. "I will, Emma, I always will."

He grinned menacingly. Gesturing to his servant, the man scurried into the room. Without sparing a glance at Emma, he handed Valentine the hilt of a black whip still stained with delicate flecks of blood. Emma involuntarily stiffened, associating dark and horrible memories with that sleek coil of elastic.

As they rounded a corner, Will heard voices. Slowing into a cautious creep, he edged forward, climbing the stairs and peering through the window. In that room he gazed upon was a man with a coat of grey. A young girl, no more than sixteen, was chained to the bed. She seemed to be spitting words at the man. The girl's eyes were bruises of horrific colours, and there was a welt across her forehead, a lump of dried blood.

Her shirt sleeve was carelessly rolled up, revealing her shoulder. On it was the angelic rune, carved neatly into her skin. A shadowhunter. His heart twisted, seeing her that helpless. He forced the feelings down, and steadied himself.

Nearing the door, he listened in silence.

"You will tell me where the cup is, or I will kill you." He could hear Valentine pacing around. He could almost imagine the expression on his face. Furious. He suppressed a grin.

"Go ahead." The girl's voice was bland and held a tone of defeat. It was lifeless.

He tensed, ready to swing open the door, reach for his seraph blade and kill the man.

"_Will? Will are you ok?"_

The voice caused Will to jump. Jasper slinked out of the shadows, blood covering his t-shirt.

Will faltered. "Yeah," he managed. "I'm fine. Valentine's in there." He gestured to the door, adding, "with a young girl." Jasper's eyebrows were raised in suspicion.

"With a young girl?" Jasper gasped and released a laugh. "Why?"

Will grinned. "No, not that. He's torturing her. Trying to find out where the cup is." Will lowered his head, then slowly lifted it, eyes dancing with amusement and something else – Jasper couldn't read Will's thoughts, no matter how hard he tried. There was something about Will. He had this protective wall around him – impossible to penetrate.

"We need to stop Valentine." Will's words were curses.

"Will…" started Jasper, "We are only here to investigate Valentine's intentions, and not to –"

Will broke in. "And so we ignore Valentine torturing a Shadowhunter? All these years, I thought you were brave – "

He was cut off by a girl's muffled scream. Will reached for the doorknob, but Jasper pulled him back, struggling and kicking, into the shadows.

Blood trickled slowly down her back, soaking her t-shirt with stains of red. She released her clenched fists, and moved back into a lying position. Jolts of pain shot through her, but she ignored it, and grimacing, stared at Valentine. "Enough?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Valentine snarled, and brought the whip down. Emma cried in pain, curling up in a helpless position, and Will struggled harder. "Let me go," he growled at Jasper, "I don't want to hurt you – ". The girl screamed again, in a desperate attempt for freedom.

Will brought his elbow back, hitting Jasper in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. He turned around briefly, staring down at his friend, and curtly spoke. "I'm sorry". Then, facing the door, he drew his foot back, and kicked the door, whilst grabbing a seraph blade from his belt.

"Leave the girl alone." His voice sounded weak and pathetic to his own ears, but the reaction was immediate. Valentine twisted around, whip in hand, stained with blood. Will's stomach churned, but he held a confident posture. "Leave the girl alone or you'll be sorry." He smiled wickedly, his eyes unreadable. The girl raised her head, pain registering on her face. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Will.

Will glanced briefly at her, then dismissed her, and turned back to Valentine. "Let her go now." He spoke the words like daggers.

"Little Nephilim, can't mind your own business... can you? You think I'm a coward? Come and get me, if you're as brave as you say." Valentine smirked, spitting onto the ground. "Idiots."

Will's seraph blade blazed up, matching his furious expression, and the room burst into action.

THE FATAL CONTRAPMENTS

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Sparks Fly**

Sparks flew as blade met blade. Valentine aimed a swing at Will's head, but he ducked, bringing the blade towards Valentine's legs.

Emma struggled. Snarling, she writhed, trying to loosen the coil of ropes her hands and legs were tangled in. Will turned, and glanced at Emma with a blank look, before he threw the knife. It sliced through the rope cleanly, burying itself into the mattress. Emma stared at him, even when he turned away. Gulping, she yanked the knife and cut the ropes binding her.

Just as she was sitting up and rubbing her raw skin, Valentine punched Will in the stomach. Will attempted to fight back, but it was useless. Valentine knocked him to the ground, pinning him and plucking the seraph blade from his hand. "Little Nephilim. Now who's the useless one?" He was raising the knife. Emma tensed.

Without thinking, she swung her knife in an arc and threw it, aiming for Valentine. The blade struck his shoulder, and a wound opened, blood running out. Valentine screamed – a low groan which filled the room. A boy came into the room. Will, alerted by the sound, looked up, ready to strike.

But immediately relaxed. The boy had light brown hair, and was relatively thin. His eyes were dark brown, and showed concern. "Jasper. I need your help here." Will brushed himself off, getting up to the ground, standing atop of a moaning Valentine. Will struck him hard on the shoulder, directly on top of the knife, and he gasped, screaming again.

Will turned, and Jasper knelt down beside Valentine, and inspected the man's pockets. There was a faint thud and rustle as the servant edged around the corner. He had heard a scream which sounded like his master. No one who hurt his master would get away with it.

Will turned, glancing at Emma, amusement dotting his face for a brief moment. Until his eyes widened. The servant stood near the door, holding a kitchen butcher knife, poised in midair, ready to throw. "Duck!" Will screamed, but it was too late.

The last thing Emma saw was the boy running to the servant, bright blade in hand.

"She's weak. She will need some time to recover."

An unfamiliar male voice shuddered in her ear. Yet she knew the voice. It was one who had screamed at her before she had felt deep agony.

Her vision flickered and a boy's head came into view. The first time that she had seen him, she had thought he was an angel. Blue eyes, perfectly rounded chin, brown hair.

Now, he was dressed in a white shirt, carelessly loose and ruffled. "So she's awake!" he called, directing his eyes back at her. Emma could feel redness spreading across her cheeks – she didn't know why.

"Hi," Emma said, breathless, "who are you?"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "I rescued you and you don't know who I am? I'm your savior. Your hero!" He laughed in a mocking tone. Emma attempted a weak laugh, and felt the redness spreading throughout her body.

"I'm William Herondale. Everyone just calls me Will."

Her throat ached and her shoulder throbbed. "Nice to meet you," she croaked. "I'm Emma."

Jasper lay in bed, his head throbbing and his eyes cloudy. _You're useless. Idiot!_ The memories came to him often. Shuddering, he tossed in his bedsheets, attempting to sleep. _Pain. Agony. Fire in his lungs._ Jasper curled up, trembling.

_He was in a dark room. Fumbling around, he tried to find a switch. There was nothing. It was just cold stone. He saw a dim light. Heading to the light, he realized it was coming from a barred window. Squinting through, he saw the River Thames. Lights lit up London and he could hear the occasional crack of a whip on a horse. "Help! Please." He called out, but no one heard him. "Help!" Behind him, he heard the creak of an iron door and the scratching of a key against a lock. He turned, backing against the wall, as the door opened and light streamed in. "You're useless. Idiot! Get him in the light. Let's have some fun," rang the voice. He sank to the ground, curling up, trembling. "Please. No," he thought. He was dragged, screaming, across the stone floor._

Jasper sat up, gasping. He ran his trembling hand through his ruffled hair, breathing deeply.

Emma groggily opened her eyes, feeling the comfy mattress beneath her. She turned and switched on the light. She was in a room with ornamental wallpaper, and a large wooden desk. Sitting up, she squinted around, just as a voice approached.

Backing into her bedcovers, she listened carefully.

"_We are all in danger because of her. I say, get rid of her." _It was a female voice, unrecognizable and unfamiliar. _"If she puts us in danger, I will kill her myself."_

Emma jolted, her ears alert. _"Don't get too close to her. She's dangerous."_

THE FATAL CONTRAPMENTS

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Disaster**

"This is Emma Fairchild." Charlotte looked around at the shadow hunters, gesturing to Emma. Emma stood there, feeling nervous and awkward as the shadow hunters examined her. She could feel their gazes weighing upon her, studying her skinny arms.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Violet." The girl with long blonde hair stood up, her eyes locked in a fierce stare, whilst her smile was like a cup of pure gold. Her voice was familiar – Emma was sure she had heard it somewhere before. Then, it struck her. This was the girl who said that she was dangerous, and that she would kill her.

Emma stretched her hand out, and met Violet's. Violet stared at Emma, and her eyes signalled a message. Emma felt a piece of paper scratch her hand as Violet passed the paper onto Emma and drew back. Her eyes became lenient and Charlotte gave her a fierce stare. "Welcome to the London Institute."

The introductory breakfast was over. Emma wondered down the endless halls, wondering how the shadow hunters did not get lost in this immense maze. She began to consider the fact that she was lost. She could still remember the bitter-sweet expression on Violet's face as she had handed her the note.

Taking the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, Emma slowly unfolded it, her heart beating faster. Scrawled in messy writing, were the words _"Stay away from Will."_ Emma stared at the paper, not knowing whether to be confused or scared. She stuffed the paper into her pocket.

"Lost?" An arrogant voice rang out from behind her. Will was leaning absentmindedly against a wall, his eyes carelessly flickering over Emma. "You know, you can get into quite a mess if you get lost here. The maze has dead ends, and there are some traps I must warn you about too."

Emma just stared. He smirked at her expression, his eyes sharp with amusement. "What? So you're that type of girl who just believes everything you hear?" He chuckled, his confident pose not wavering.

"Well? Do you want my charisma? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." He cocked his head, evidently waiting for a reply. Emma gave him a look of frustration. But she couldn't keep that face for long. She looked away, but too late. He caught the hint of laughter in her eyes.

When she looked back, he was staring at her like she was an angel. But when she met his eyes, he looked away, his body tensing.

"Let's go." He walked ahead, his pace quickening, his eyes averted from her. He turned a series of corners, and opened a large door. "This isn't my bedroom." She looked around suspiciously.

"No, indeed it isn't. Unless you sleep with knives in your room. This is the training room." Will smirked again, his face holding a dry, self-satisfied smile.

Emma blushed, redness flushing her cheeks. Heading to a bench, she sat down, and tried to calm herself down before Will caught her embarrassment. As usual, she was too late.

"Don't worry. I seem to have this radiating effect on ladies. They just go crazy!" Will laughed as Emma diverted her eyes to the ground. "Have you ever trained before?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

Will's hands went up in mock horror. "Oh! Well, I'd better be your teacher then." He headed to a rack, grabbed a knife and handed it to Emma. "Let's start with how to throw a knife. You did quite a horrible job back at Valentine's quarters."

Emma scowled. "I did save your life."

Will's expression became cold. "I didn't need your help." His voice was bitter. "Are you going to continue saying how good you are at throwing knives or can I teach you?"

When Emma did not reply, he smiled dully, and handed her the knife. She took it abruptly, and drew her hand back, with the knife poised in mid-air. "Incorrect." Will came around to her right, and cupped his hand around her shoulder, pulling it to a right angle. "Alright, now pull back." Emma did as she was told, pulling her right hand back, whilst still maintaining a right angle.

"Yes, now level your eye with the target. Then, release. Swing your hand forward, and continue the movement." Will was reciting the words like a robot. He was still holding onto Emma's hand, and warmth spread from his touch. Emma suppressed a blush, and drew her hand further.

Will stepped back, and released her arm, his eyes in a concentrated stare as Emma prepared to release the knife. Taking a deep breath, her arm quivered as she let go of the knife.

There was a thud as the knife buried itself 10cm from the bullseye. "Not bad." Will handed her another, just as a loud knock sounded from downstairs. Will tensed. Those were the Institute doors. Someone was knocking on the Institute Doors.

"Stay here." He disappeared down the stairs. Emma followed, curious. Then, it happened. There was a massive creak. And the Institute Doors opened.

And there, surrounded by his men, stood Valentine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **

Will could feel the knives bumping against his waist as he walked towards the stairs. As he walked down, he could picture Emma's face. Eyes like crystal, smile which radiated around. He still remembered her. From a long time ago.

_He was patrolling the streets of London, smirk planted on his face as he lifted random objects, enjoying the surprised look of pedestrians as they saw a floating apple. Then, he heard a rumbling sound. Dropping the apple, he scanned the street. And he saw it. It was coming towards him. A dark bird, but this wasn't an ordinary bird. It was a demon. He grabbed his seraph blade, but it wouldn't come free. He grabbed his knife which was in his back pocket and held it in front of him, ready to strike. The demon came at him. Dodging an outstretched claw, he swung the knife towards the creature's head, just as the bird morphed into a demon. The demon dodged, its teeth bared in disgust. With one swift movement, it knocked the knife out of Will's hand, and cornered the boy. The demon gave a grunt of satisfaction and lifted its claw. Will placed his hands in position, trying to defend his body. That's when he saw her. Eyes like crystal, but an expression of horror. She could see him. She was with her mother, but she kept walking. The claw came down. And Will screamed as the talon dug into his skin. The girl shrieked, and pointed towards Will. Everyone came running, but no one could see him. Will grabbed his seraph blade and plunged it into the demon. It exploded, a shower of ichor and guts. When he looked up, she was gone._

She saw him – yet she had not helped. A loud creak broke the silence. Peering down, he froze. Valentine stood in the entrance of the London Institute.

The 'men' surrounding him were more like machines. Metal automatons, with robotic arms. Whirring movements filled the air.

Valentine smirked at Will's expression. "I believe you have something of mine." He gestured at Emma, who was now standing behind Will.

"Stay behind me," Will whispered as Emma cringed. The other shadow hunters in the Institute, alerted by the sound, had now appeared from several doors, with knives and whips. Charlotte, still in a dress, was holding several throwing knives. "She is ours." Her voice was cold.

Valentine laughed. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose."

Will intervened. "You're not getting her, either way." And Emma tensed as the shadow hunters advanced.

Still clutching the knife in her hand, Emma slowly descended the stairs, eyes fixed on the battle around her. Will and Jasper were together, battling an automaton. Jasper was distracting it with his knife, whilst Will headed around to the back of the robot.

Almost as if at signal, Will plunged his sword into the robot's neck, and the automaton fell to the ground, like a flower falling from a tree. Charlotte was near the back, throwing a knife at an automaton. It hit the creature in the chest, and like the other robot, the automaton fell.

Emma raised her knife, poised in position, and was about to throw at a creature standing in the middle, when she spotted Violet. Carrying a golden whip, Violet was furious. She swung it around, and the material cut through creature after creature. Moving her arms in delicate circles, she caught several automatons with her rope, and sliced into them.

Valentine's expression was death itself. "Get rid of her." The automaton he gestured at jerkily pointed his arm at the girl, and Emma tensed. She drew the knife back, just as the creature released a blue laser light, which streamed directly at Violet. "No!" Emma screamed as she raced down the stairs. But it was too late.

Violet's eyes dulled as she fell to the ground.

Will paused, his eyes full of fury. He spat words at Valentine. "You will pay." He ran towards the man, his seraph blade gleaming in his hand, knocking over automatons as he went. Emma's eyes followed him, and froze as she spotted an automaton sneaking up behind him. She swung her waist just like Will had instructed, and moved her arm forward, releasing the knife.

It travelled through the air, and plunged into the back of the robot with a sickening sound. Will turned around, alerted, and slashed at the creature until it fell. His eyes met Emma's, and they hardened. "Get out of here. You are the reason we are in danger!"

_As Will ran to Valentine, he could feel the heat of the knife in his hand. No one hurt one of his friends and got away with it. He could remember Violet saying that Emma was dangerous. He didn't believe her, but now? Now, she was trouble, and it was all Emma's fault._

Emma looked at Will with disbelieving eyes. She had saved his life, yet again, and he refused to thank her? The flashbacks came. _A huge bird, morphing into a creature with grotesque features. Nearing a boy. Blue eyes. Perfectly rounded chin. Face of an angel. He had looked at her, as if pleading for help, but she was frozen. She had diverted her eyes and kept moving. Hoping the animal wouldn't kill her. _

Valentine saw Will. The boy was approaching. He grabbed a weapon, a short dagger, and held it out in front of him, as he shouted "Let's get out of here. Bring the other girl." Automatons surrounded Violet, and carried her out of the Institute. Will's eyes blazed. "No!" He ran toward the doors, burst them open, and saw the automatons surrounding him. He could see Violet's body being placed in a dark carriage.

"No." The words were breathless as he raced blindly into the midst of automatons, eyes set on Violet's limp body. He heard shouts and screams of Jasper and Emma behind him as agony ripped through him and darkness came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Apologies **

_Pain. Agony. Fire. He was screaming, but no one saw. Except for her. The knife he was holding clattered to the ground, a few feet away from him. The monster in front of him swung his claw towards him and he ducked. The claw raked sharply in the bricks where his head was. "Jasper!" His scream was hoarse with fear. _

_The demon swung again, and Will attempted to dodge again, but the poisoned claw scratched him lightly on the arm, causing a deep gash. He screamed in agony. Glancing at the girl, his eyes silently begged for help. "Please," he whispered as fire filled him from inside out._

_Pain burned every part of his body. He couldn't move. He tried to lift his hand to tend to his wound, but he had no strength left in him. Familiar voices surrounded his head. "Will?" echoed several voices. "Will, can you hear me?"_

"Will? Will, can you hear me?" Will's eyes fluttered and Jasper's face came into view. Emma stood beside him, glancing at Will with a vulnerable expression. He struggled to get into a sitting position, and surveyed his surroundings, his hands clasped over the white bed rail. He was in the hospital room, and he heard a loud bang of a door as Charlotte rushed into the room. A rush of guilt raced through Will, but his eyes darkened. "Will, what were you thinking? Running straight into the automatons?" Tessa's words held concern – but Will pretended that she was mocking him.

"Any _decent _person would help someone in trouble." Will spat the words with hatred, emphasizing "decent", and glaring at Emma as he hissed the sentence. Emma backed away, obviously taken back by his outburst. "Well, what did you expect me to do? Jump on the demon?" Her face filled with anger and disbelief. Jasper cautiously watched their expressions. Will was going to utter something when Jasper broke in.

**Jasper's POV**

What did they mean? He remembered when Will had first come to the Institute – his face had been frozen, and he had refused to speak to anyone. He had looked as if he was trapped in a nightmare.

That look came over Will's face now. But what did Emma have to do with this? He gazed at Emma's eyes, looking at the innocent features of her face. "Well, what did you expect me to do? Jump on the demon?" Emma retreated, her eyes concealing an unreadable emotion. Demon? Will was attacked by a demon? But what did Emma mean…

I looked at their locked stares, and curiosity overwhelmed me.

"What are you two talking about?" My words were relatively soft, contrasting with the blazing thoughts in my head.

**Emma's POV**

"Nothing." Emma turned around, walking past Charlotte, who gazed at her suspiciously. Before Emma reached the door, she faced Will, her eyes filled with tears of remorse, her words holding a slight edge to them. "Will, I'm truly sorry." An unreadable expression masked Will's eyes, before he blinked, and the veil lifted.

"Glad to hear that." His words were cold and unfeeling.

Emma slumped, her features going blank. She faced the three people in the room, and sighed. "I already know what you think about me," she began. She took a deep breath, her legs as weak as toothpicks. "I know you all think I'm a selfish coward. Someone who has ruined you all. Who let horrible things happen to you, but never even tried to help." She paused, and her eyes met Will's, who immediately turned away, his body tense.

"Go away," he uttered.

To his surprise, she nodded. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I guess you can never forgive me." Her words were spoken into the room, but they were only directed at one person. "What do you mean –"began Charlotte, but Emma waved her off.

"So I've made my decision. I don't want to hurt any of you any longer. So, I'm going to leave. And I'm sorry about Violet." Before anyone could move, she ran out of the room.

**Will/Tessa's POV**

Will froze. Emma was leaving? He swung his legs over the bed, which were bruised and scarred. Pain marred his vision, but he placed his unsteady feet on the cold floor. Jasper reached for him, but he swung away, making a run for the door. "Emma!" he shouted. "Emma, stop."

Emma was running down the stairs leading to the Institute doors when a scream reverberated through the hall. "Emma! Emma, stop!" She paused, but her legs kept moving. Emma reached the institute doors and attempted to pull it open. It was a massive door, but she had learnt karate since she was 11 years old, for five years until her world had changed. Slowly, she raised her foot into position, leaning back and twisting her waist.

Balancing on one foot, she swung, and light streamed into the Institute.

Will was running to the stairs when he heard the loud creak of a door. "No," he begged silently. "Please, oh Lord, please." He reached the stairs, but it was too late.

The Institute Doors cracked into position as Emma swung it shut.

The pain which bruised Will's legs was nothing compared to the agony in his brain. She was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_She was gone._

It's amazing how your world can change in a few seconds. One moment, you're the happiest person. One moment, you are lively and full of hope. Then the next, you are trapped in a never-ending vortex of fear, of confusion, of loneliness. You feel as if no one is there to care for you. As if no one even knows you exist. All because the one you truly care about is gone.

She shivered. Her eyes closed, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped carelessly apart by wolves – as if it was shattered into a million pieces. Emma clutched the thin, transparent fabric around her and pulled it tighter, hands shivering and legs shaking. Her hair was stiff with cold – her eyes frozen over and filled with tears. Pain swirled around her, and she felt the grass brushing against her ankle.

She crumbled to the ground, tears raging down her cheeks, soaking her cloak, allowing the cold to penetrate her skin. She collapsed, her muscles weak and unfeeling. Emma's head whirled. The trees around her blurred, and she travelled into oblivion.

"Will?" Jasper nudged his friend carefully, looking for any sign of emotion in his parabatai's eyes. "Will? Can you hear me?" The boy next to him was poised in a frozen position, eyes staring forward, hair still wet. "WILL!" Jasper's eyes creased in worry. For the past hour, Will had sat in the kitchen, cold and unfeeling – not moving – apart from the occasional twitch. Will blinked his eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away carelessly – and he kicked the table, his eyes filling with more tears. "I HATE YOU," he screamed. Jasper cringed, his eyes wide in shock. "Me?" he whispered. He stood up, clearly offended.

"I HATE EVERYONE." Will kicked the table again, and the legs wobbled. He threw his chair into the wall, filling the Institute with a loud bang. Kicking his foot against the tiled floor, he stumbled his way out of the room, eyes staring at the floor, legs shaking like jelly on a plate. "Leave me alone." And with those words, he fled.

The halls were cold and empty just like his heart. He stormed into the room, hands clenched. "Charlotte!" Will's eyes were daggers, reflecting the white empty space. The woman turned around, eyes narrowed in concern and disbelief, her legs crossed casually. "Will?" Her voice was soft, but it held an unusual edge to it. Not like Charlotte at all. Behind her stood an unfamiliar man dressed in black – carrying a suitcase and staring at a piece of paper on the table. Charlotte gestured to the man. "I'm busy right now, Will." Her hands moved to the edge of the table, and Will could see her knuckles turn pale as her fingers clenched around the wood. "Charlotte? Nervous?" Will thought. Something was wrong.

Will's words were shards of glass. "I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore." He burned with anger and frustration, and the sudden burst caused the man to glance up, his eyes red. Will's mind contracted. The man's eyes burned with red – but not with anger or fear. He was a vampire.

Charlotte pointed at the door. "Get out." Her hands trembled in the air. "Fine. I'm going to go after Emma." Will tossed his head defiantly, and pushed the door open. Charlotte stared after him blankly – but Will did not notice the empty, unfeeling look in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Charlotte turned back towards the vampire. "So you were saying about a deal? About Emma?"

"Yes," the vampire smirked, "I need you to do a little favour for me."

He smiled awkwardly, his teeth protruding. "You see, I need her. And I need you to get her for me." He handed Charlotte the piece of paper with the blank signature area. "Sign." Charlotte's expression was dead.

She lifted the pen, and wrote her name.

"Done. You have a deal," she laughed.

The grass blades struck her skin, causing her to wince. Emma fluttered her eyes, and the forest came into view. Groggily, she sat up, her view dizzy. "She's there!" The words echoed from the town below. Emma shook her head, hearing the words with confusion. She peered down the hill and froze. Automatons. Surrounding the hill.

And a horse galloping up the hill. With Valentine on top.

She grasped the tree and pulled herself to her feet, running away blindly. She heard the sounds of hooves and whirring machines. Twigs snapped as she recklessly sprinted over them. The birds chirped menacingly – but grew silent as the automatons destroyed all life around them. Mechanical blades slashed through unfortunate trees and branches, sawing them easily like a knife cutting through soft butter. Emma screamed, and stumbled. She broke through the line of trees and froze. Under her was a steep drop. Her feet scraped the edge, and dislodged rocks tumbled down into the valley. The wind blew around her, ruffling her hair, and she glanced back in horror as the horse broke through the trees.

Valentine smiled as the girl backed away to the edge of the turf. He savoured the girl's fear. He could taste her hopelessness. His words were slow and deliberate. "We got her."


	7. Chapter 7

**WILL'S POV**

The forest ahead of me looked gloomy and unwelcoming. Treading on the bark, I pushed aside the scraggly leaves and stepped into the clearing. My eyes scanned the destruction around me. Large branches laid on the floor, screaming for help. Trees were uprooted, splayed in the dirt like struggling fish out of water. Something caught my eye. I knelt down beside the branches, and gently brushed away the dirt to reveal a shimmer of gold. A necklace. The necklace had a silver love-heart on it with the letter "E" engraved in it. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

My mind flashed back to the knife-throwing lesson with Emma. And the golden chain she was wearing on her neck. The necklace. It was Emma's. A rush of fear and hope shivered my body at the same time as I cradled it in my hands. I stumbled to my feet, but felt pain rush through my feet as something pricked me. Hastily, I pulled away, and kicked at the dirt. Concealed under the layer of soil was a sharp blade. Silver and reflective. Tentatively, I touched the blade, and a pin-prick of pain as a drop of blood appeared on my thumb.

It was the blade of an automaton. "Emma!" My voice was hoarse with shock and fear – my hands trembled. The only answer I received was the whistling of the wind. I could only guess what had happened.

_**At Valentine's Quarters…**_

She writhed. Emma screamed as she struggled to break free of the ropes. "No one will rescue you now." Valentine's words came out in a smirk, his eyes creased in a fake grin. "They will. And you will die screaming," she snapped. Her eyes contorted in fear, her head trembling and shaking. "Where is she?" Her words were sharp and clear.

"Who?" Valentine's words held a genuine sense of confusion, but concealed under that was a smirking laugh. "Oh you're little friend? Violet? She's safe, don't you worry." He laughed the words, eyes twitching up with evil chuckles.

"She's safe? I don't believe a single word." Emma struggled again, her hands trying to work themselves free. "Let her go. You have me now. Don't hurt her." Her voice cracked as her mind went back to Will. "Don't hurt anyone else." Her voice subsided to a whisper, her tone now begging and desperate. "Please."

Valentine ambled over to her, and stroked her cheek. She flinched, her eyes wide. "Oh, poor darling. Trying to help your little friends?" He touched her chin lightly, and brushed his mouth against her ear, sending a wave of shock through her body. "I'm sorry little girl. I've already hurt too many people." And with a weak attempt at a chuckle, he strolled out of the room casually, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

_**Somewhere Nearby…**_

"You idiots! You will die screaming for mercy! The Clave will crush you!" Violet snarled and spat into the air. Valentine pushed open the door, prancing in casually. Upon hearing Violet's words, he raised his head and laughed.

Struggling to regain his breath, he managed to croak, "You shadow hunters are so alike." He crossed the room defiantly and leaned over the girl, his words now barely a whisper. But still sharp and menacing. "They won't find you here. I will kill you one by one. And _you_ will be the ones screaming for mercy."

Somewhere inside her fragile body, Violet's heart cracked. Where was Will? "Where's Will?" She tried to hide the vulnerability in her voice, but Valentine cut through her barriers easily. "Caring for Will?" he mocked. "How cute." Violet turned her head to the side, looking at the white sheet, holding back the tears.

"Get rid of her." He gestured to the guard nearby. "I have no more use for her." Violet stared in disbelief and fear as the guard crossed the room, and pulled a sword out of the scabbard.

**Jasper's POV**

The door to Will's room was ajar. Slowly pushing it open, he peeked inside. "Will?" He creaked the door open further, and peered into the empty room. Crossing over to the bed, he spied a small note on the bedside table. It was a letter. It read:

_Jasper,_

_I've gone after Emma. If I don't come back tonight, I'll probably be dead!_

_Not like I would ever die at the hands of Valentine. I'm too good for that._

_Charlotte seems weird today. Something's up, but I'm not sure what. Can you talk to her and just see her reaction?_

_See you soon,_

_Will_

He held the note in his hand, scrunching it in a tight ball – restraining a laugh. Charlotte acting weird? He climbed the stairs, and entered the study. "Charlotte?" he whispered gently. The woman was leaning on the couch, mouth open, snores emanating into the air. He crossed the room quietly, raising his hand to nudge her shoulder, when he froze.

His eyes looked into the woman's mouth. But what he saw chilled him. It wasn't flesh and bone. It was wires, rods and metal. Charlotte was an automaton.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – **

**WILL'S POV**

_I could only guess what had happened._

They had taken her. My mind filled with images of the day I rescued her. I could remember her face – bruised and scarred – calling for help. Were they hurting her? My eyes clouded over, but my vision was clear. I knew what I had to do.

The darkness shrouded around me as the last rays of sun disappeared from the horizon. Wondering what Jasper would think about my note, I started sprinting towards my destination. The alleyways were cold and dark – swamped with mould. My nose cringed at the mustiness, but my legs kept moving. I knew where Valentine's quarters were. I also knew it was impossible to penetrate. But it was worth a try.

**JASPER'S POV**

Anxiously staring out of the window, Jasper looked for Will. He recalled the words on the note. _If I don't come back tonight, I'll probably be dead! _But there were the words after that. _Not like I would ever die at the hands of Valentine. I'm too good for that. _Jasper doubted that Will would be dead.

He turned away from the window, mind calming down a little. If he wasn't dead, he might be captured. But that didn't sound like Will. But if he had indeed gone after Emma, then…if Emma was caught… he would be at…Valentine's quarters? "_Oh no" _screamed Jasper silently. He froze as a mechanical groan filled the air, and then the crunching of wood against metal. He had tied up the automaton earlier, intending to give it to Henry for inspection.

A crash filled the hollow Institute. Jasper tiptoed to the door, grabbing a blade out of his belt, poising it in the air, ready to strike. He peered down the dim hallway, and made out a clunky figure – the automaton. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a split second. Jasper stared at the floor in front of him. He calculated his move. And stepped into the hallway.

Swinging around, he let the knife fly – straight into the automaton. There was a human scream and the figure tumbled to the floor. Jasper stared in horror as the servant writhed on the floor, shrieking. He ran to the struggling girl, but a piercing sound filled the air. The shout that followed was inhuman. Jasper backed away, eyes alert, knees shaking. The servant shrieked again, and shrank into nothing, letting out a devilish groan as it disappeared.

Jasper blinked his eyes, wide with disbelief and shock. A demon? He grabbed his cloak, and headed to the Institute door, lips trembling with cold. He couldn't trust anyone.

Opening the door, he disappeared into the night.

**Violet's POV**

Violet shrieked as the guard held the sword above her head, ready to strike down. She closed her eyes gently, and eased her spine. She took a deep breath, and braced herself.

A sharp shout cut through her miserable thoughts. "Wait." Valentine appeared in the doorway, eyes knitted in a serious expression, hands folded as he hastily made his way across the room. He beckoned to the surprised guard, signalling for him to back away. "I do have use for her." He crossed over to the girl, a smile on his face. But hidden under that was confusion. Fear. Shock.

He glanced back at the door. "Prepare the other woman!" he yelled. When he turned to face Violet, the vulnerable expression was gone. In its place, was the familiar smirk. But there was something edgy and evil to it this time.

"Untie her." The guard moved forward, and swiftly cut the ropes binding the girl. Violet scrunched her face as her wrist pulsed with pain. "Bring the girl. Follow me." Valentine chuckled, and strode to the door casually, disappearing into the hallway.

**Charlotte's POV**

Pain. Agony. Fire. Flowing through my veins. Suffocating me. Drowning me. I tried to scream for help – but my throat is burnt and sore. My vision swims in and out. My eyes blink rapidly, trying to gain control. Trying to stay awake. But it overtakes me.

A scream wakes me. "_Charlotte!"_ The voice is groggy and female. I strain to open my eyes – my head is dizzy and swirling. I regain control, and see her. Violet. _"Charlotte! What did they do to you?" _I try to reply – but my throat is cracked and parched. "Help." I whisper, but the word breaks in half, and splinters down my throat – leaving me crying for water.

Valentine ambles to Violet, carrying a dagger. The girl stares at it with wide eyes, and refuses. "No." Her hands tremble behind her back. Valentine shoves the blade into her hand, tightening her grip around it. My body crumbles – my knees crack. Valentine pays no attention. He glances at the girl. His next words chill me. Pointing at me, he screams, "Kill her."

I hear screaming from Violet. Protests. Voices. Filling the air as the world grows dimmer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlotte/Violet's POV**

_Kill her. _Violet gasped as Valentine yelled those words. "No." Her voice was firm and unwavering. She stumbled awkwardly to her feet, metal chains dangling around her legs. Valentine laughed, eyes open in mock horror. "You thought I expected you to _willingly_ kill her?" His breath caught on the word "willingly" and Violet's heart shrivelled, like a piece of paper being scrunched up.

"Prepare the vaccine." Valentine's words echoed around the cold room, matching his expression. Violet glanced around cautiously, blade gripped tightly. She heard footsteps behind her, and she tried to turn, but the chains hindered her movement. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a large needle. Her hands filled with stinging as the blade cut into her skin.

There was a flash of movement as the person lifted the vaccine, and Violet closed her eyes. She moved the blade in front of her, and waited. As she felt a whoosh of air past her ear, she swung the dagger backwards, and there was a sharp shriek and groan as the metal pierced the skin. Screams filled the room, and Violet was tossed to the floor midst the scrabble. Her hair covered her eyes, but she could make out a figure of Valentine above her. He was carrying a vaccine.

Violet instinctively reached for the dagger which was on the floor near her, but Valentine kicked the blade and the dagger crashed into the wall, sticking there in the plaster. Violet glanced back up just as the needle jabbed into her arm, and pain spread through her body.

_Radiating heat spread through her arms, numbing her nerves. It felt as if a bucket of honey had been poured down her throat. It was a paradise. Everything around her contained a radiant glow. But then came the hallucinations._

_Screaming. From nowhere. Was it her? Uncontrollable screaming. Her throat felt as if it had been washed with acid. Her eyes burned. The floor beneath her disappeared, and she fell, screaming, into the darkness._

**Several Minutes Later…**

Violet blinked her eyes as the room came back into view. The chains enclosing her legs were gone. Valentine was sitting in a chair, staring at the ground. He lifted his head as he heard Violet attempt to sit up. "Oh it seems the girl is awake." Valentine smiled.

Violet smiled back. A part of her wanted to run at him and strangle him. But it was washed away. She grinned. "Yes I am awake." She couldn't help but laugh. Some part of her mind tried to stop it, but something overtook her.

"Alright. Now kill her." Valentine pointed at the unconscious woman. Violet tried to stop herself from standing up, but it was no use. She gripped the rail as she ambled to Charlotte.

**Violet's POV**

I walked towards the woman. Her face was horrendously bruised, and dried blood covered her shoulders. I didn't recognise her at all. I picked up the dagger on the floor, and reached the tied woman. I lifted the knife.

_Something went through me at that moment. A rush of memories. A rush of fear. A rush of pain. I averted my attention to the man. Valentine. Hatred rushed through me, and I threw my arm back, ready to throw, when agony ran through my brain. I crumbled to the ground, hands clamping my head. Charlotte was limp in the chair. I tried to stand up, but my muscles were weak. _

Kill her._ The words echoed in my head. I gripped the blade tighter. _No. Stop. Resist it. _There were two strings – one pulling me to kill Valentine, one pulling me to kill Charlotte. _Resist it. You are a shadow hunter. _I can't do this. My head filled with dread. I couldn't kill Charlotte. _Please. Please. Make this stop. _Please. I lifted the dagger over my head, and stared at the motionless woman in front of me. _

_I'm sorry._

_Tears welled up, and despair filled every part of my body. _

**Will's POV**

The hill was covered with rocks. I crawled up slowly, pebbles leaving imprints on my knees and hands. The huge door of Valentine's quarters was ahead. The guard paced around slowly. A dislodged rock tumbled down the hill, and the guard turned, switching on his torch, eyes alert. The man's hands were fastened on the handle of the sword he was wearing in his belt.

I stumbled to a tree, and let the shadow cover me as the ray of light swept over the hill. It reminded me of when I first rescued Emma. And now, I had to rescue her again. The seraph blade in my hand felt soothing and cold. The ray of light moved away, and I braced myself.

In one quick movement, I stepped out of my hiding place, and blazed up the seraph blade. At the same time, I leant back, and swung the blade in an arc, releasing it with impeccable accuracy. It spun through the air, and buried itself into the guard's chest. I saw him tumble to the ground. Not a groan escaped his lips. I stepped over the body, and reached for my stele.

Carving the opening rune, I kicked open the door. Copying the movement I performed before, I wedged my foot behind the wood as a gust of wind hit me. But that wasn't the only gust. Screaming. Shouting. Shrieking. A sound which held utter despair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Amen**

**Emma's POV**

My bruised ankles stung as the rope chafed against skin. I kicked my feet violently, in a desperate attempt to free them. The knots tightened, and I felt like that knot. Continuously tightening until I was forced to break.

I swung my hands around, and felt the knot loosen. A sudden surge of blind hope rushed through me, and I struggled harder. My fingers slipped out of the noose, and I flipped over, untying my legs. Tentatively, I felt the pink, raw skin on my leg, and fought back a gasp of surprise as stings ran up my spine.

I was free. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Frantically, I seized the knife on the bench beside me, wielding it in front of me, ready to throw. Another shout cut through thin air, and I felt myself lose all control. Before I could stop it, the knife went tumbling onto the bed sheets. Because I recognised that scream.

**Will's POV**

Grabbing the sword out of my shoulder scabbard, I strode down the hallway, mind still replaying the despairing scream. Shivers filled me, and I tried to knock them aside, but they persisted in trying to penetrate my brain. A slight shuffle of wind to the left of me caused me to swing around, bringing the sword in an arc. The figure before me dodged, and drew his dagger out, backing away slowly.

I spun my sword in the air, did a shoulder roll, and catching it cleanly, twirled it towards the man. He dodged with ease, and struck back. My sword clattered to the floor, useless. My arms flailed as I tried to block the blow, but I felt the pain as it sliced my shoulder. I staggered back, a yell escaping my lips. Picking up the fallen sword with my other hand, I grasped it tightly, and studied the pose of my opponent.

He was crouched on the floor, dagger held close to his body. His arms were set in a defensive position, his head raised and his legs sickled beneath him. Perfect. I moved my sword towards his shoulder, but at the last moment, I brought it down low towards his legs. His eyes momentarily widened, but he leaped up, and the sword clattered onto the tiled floor as the assailant leaned against the wall.

Will, now defenceless, tried to reach for his seraph blade, but the assailant was quicker. In one neat blow, he threw the dagger at Will's stomach. He tried to dodge – tried to jump away – but his hands were focused on pulling the seraph blade out of his belt – he had no room for any other movement. Will felt blinding pain rush through him – and he screamed as memories of the demon came flooding back.

**Violet/Charlotte's POV**

_It's over. My life is over. Please. Please. Stop this._

Violet's head spun in endless circles as she uncontrollably neared the woman. The woman was tied together roughly, hands above her, eyes closed. Her chest was rising and falling – but it was so subtle. Violet closed her eyes, and to her surprise, a tear rolled down her cheek. _Violet never cried. _Her expression hardened – her body turned stiff, and her eyes glassed over.

Charlotte's head swam in and out of focus. Giddiness overwhelmed her, and her brain struggled to gain control. Her vision flickered, eyes blinking rapidly – trying to wash away the darkness. Her mind sent messages to her hand to move, to reach out to the girl in front of her, but the messages were cut off – blown away like scrap pieces of newspaper in gusts of wind. Charlotte clenched her thoughts, and opened her eyes.

She felt fire hit her as her eyes opened. If the piece of rope was not cruelly tied in her mouth, she would have screamed. But instead, it came out in a silent shriek – a cry for help.

Her eyes became clear and alert as the girl neared her. _Dear Heavenly Father, please help mankind to turn pure. Please protect everyone. Amen. _Then, she closed her eyes, and braced herself.

**Will's POV**

"Let go of me, you idiot." Will attempted to elbow his captor, but the man defended it quickly, and punched Will hard on the shoulder – causing racks of pain to swallow up the agony in his stomach. "Keep quiet or I'll kill you," the man hissed, but Will knew that he wouldn't. The man knew that Valentine would not want Will dead. Will grinned silently to himself, but his brain filled with fear as he thought of Emma. He longed to hold her, to comfort her, to forget about everything else in the world apart from her.

Hurt rushed through him, filling him with more pain than the dagger. The throbbing of his heart penetrated his thoughts.

**Emma's POV**

Emma limped to the door, and noticed that it was ajar. She shuffled into the hall, hands now clasped around the knife. She heard voices. "Let go of me, you idiot." She froze, her heart thumping. Will was here. She edged closer to the sound, ears alert. Shock. Fear. Dread. Simultaneously jagging their way up her spine.

She squished herself into a compact ball, hands trembling. Will passed her, and she restrained a gasp. A dagger was buried in his stomach, and he was groaning, but his lips were drawn in a smirk. Blood flecked his lips, and holding him was a figure dressed in black. She tiptoed behind them, and drew her dagger.

Without thinking, she plunged it into the figure's back, and Will turned around, surprised, as the man fell to the ground like a stone. Lifeless. Will's eyes met her's, and something sparked in them. She wanted to hug him, but she knew it would cause him more pain. Before she could react, Will was embracing her, hands drawn tightly around her neck. She returned the embrace, but drew away. "Will, are you ok?"

Will laughed, and more blood splattered onto the floor. He winced, drawing away and clutching his stomach. "I'm fine," he spluttered, eyes bloodshot. "We need to rescue the others." Will smiled genuinely, and Emma tried to smile back – but her eyes were focussed on the gaping wound, leaking flesh and blood.

Will's head swam. His vision blurred. _Stay strong. _He blinked, and the fogginess disappeared. _He could do this._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Stop This**

**Jasper's POV**

Left. Right. The rhythmic marching of his feet was embedded in his ears. He glanced around cautiously, gazing down the dark alleyway to make sure that he was not in pursuit. Jasper's body tensed as he detected movement in the narrow lane. He paused, eyes alert, legs rigid. There was a scuffle, and then the sound of paws against metal.

Instinctively, he relaxed, and hurried on down the lane. The rotting stench of garbage and vegetables reached his nose, and he cringed in disgust. The door in front of him was close to falling off its hinges – the knob was being chewed alive by rats. He stepped into the dimly lit room, and knocked on another door. "Magnus? You there? Open up, it's Jasper." His words bounced off the walls, reverberating into the night air.

There was a creaking sound as the door opened. The tall man stepped into view. He was dressed in a casual black shirt with white pants. "Come in." He gestured to the couch. Jasper was always amazed by how much detail and effort the man used in disguising his home. The room was luxurious, filled with red rugs, ornate paintings and tables. A chandelier hung overhead, glistening and sparkling. It was a paradise compared to the dump next to it.

"Magnus, I need a favour from you." Magnus strolled to the armchair, and sat down, his eyes filled with thought. "What favour?" His eyes cringed with concern and curiosity. Jasper ambled to the red carpet, and sat down casually, his legs crossed.

"Will has disappeared. Emma has disappeared. Violet is at Valentine's quarters. Charlotte is an automaton. And the servant is a demon. Anything seem weird?" He paused, expecting an answer, but Magnus was dead silent, his eyes frozen. Jasper continued.

"I think there might be a loophole inside the Institute. Someone who is collaborating with Valentine. Someone who let him penetrate our defences." Jasper paused. "But I need to know where Will is. Can you use your abilities to find him?"

Magnus stood up, staring at the ground. He raised his eyes eventually. "Jasper, have you ever considered the traitor might be someone outside of the Institute? But who has connections with Nephilim?" Jasper's head whirled around as the truth dawned on him. He took a step back. "Magnus? You're the traitor?" Jasper cringed, and so did Magnus.

Magnus stepped towards him. "Look, you don't understand…"

Jasper's voice was harsh and cold. "Yes I do. You're a selfish idiot." He turned away, heading for the door. But Magnus grabbed his collar, spinning him around. Magnus's eyes burned with fear. "You will not tell anyone of this." Jasper was surprised as Magnus's hands shook.

"You cannot stop me," Jasper replied in a quiet, subdued tone.

"Yes I can," Magnus whispered. "I'm sorry." He grabbed a dagger from his belt, and held it to Jasper's throat, eyes looking away. "Don't tell anyone. Or I will have to kill you. Please." The dagger trembled violently as Magnus's hands quivered with fear and guilt. He released Jasper, sending the boy spinning towards the door. "Go, just go," Magnus mumbled. Jasper stared at him with wide eyes, disbelieving and frozen. He backed away slowly, and as he walked into the night air, he heard Magnus shout after him. "I didn't do this. I'm not the traitor!" A rumbling sound followed, and there was a cracking splinter of noise as a table crashed to the floor. Jasper rushed back inside, gasping as Magnus tossed furniture around, screaming wildly. "Magnus, stop!" Jasper grabbed the man by the shoulders, swinging him around. Magnus's eyes were bloodshot.

His voice was raspy and devoid of hope. "You don't get it. Jasper, it's all over."

**Emma/Will's POV**

Will leaned on Emma's shoulder, breathing in her fragrant scent. His head swam, and agony burned in his stomach. He wanted to collapse to the floor, but he forced himself to walk one step further. Burning in his stomach. He couldn't do this.

He tumbled to the floor, groaning in pain. _Please. Please. Stop this. _He could barely make out Emma kneeling over him, screaming his name. "Will! Will!" The voice got further away as he plummeted into oblivion.

Emma gazed at the unconscious boy beneath him. She shook his shoulders, eyes filling with tears. "Will!" _Please. Please. _She held the knife tighter as she heard footsteps in the hallway. "Will! Please. No." A tear escaped, falling onto the boy's chest, which was barely rising and falling. She heard a startled gasp from behind her as Valentine appeared.

"What are you doing here? Oh, it's your boyfriend. He's wounded, isn't he?" He gestured to a nearby guard, who ran towards Emma, sword raised. She defended the first blow, twirling around, and struck at the man's shoulder. The man dodged, cleanly cutting the air as the blade approached Emma. She stepped to the side. She remembered Will's lessons on how to throw a knife. Reaching back at a ninety degree angle, she released the knife, snapping her wrists. The knife reached its target, and the man fell to the floor.

Valentine stared at her, eyes wide. "Who trained you?" The words spat from his mouth like poison. "Will did," she replied casually. Heading over to the fallen guard, she picked up the sword and withdrew the dagger. Then, she braced herself for the next onslaught.

Three guards ran at her, clashing their swords. She dodged one blow, and swung her knife at the guard. The knife impaled the man in his shoulder, sending him staggering back. Now in the middle of two guards, she kneeled to the floor as a sword cut the air where her head was. She swung her sword at the man's legs, but the guard jumped, avoiding the blow. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Valentine dragging Will away. "No!" The cry burst from her throat, and she sprinted blindly towards Valentine, ignoring agony shooting through her as a sword cut through her arm.

Another blow followed, and she collapsed as the blade met bone. Tears spilled over her eyes, as her vision blurred. Will's body was being towed along the floor. _Please. Please. Stop this. _And she crumbled into oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – This Was It**

_I took a deep breath. This was it._

**Valentine/Violet's POV**

Valentine dragged the limp body behind him. He could sense that the end was coming. "Wait!" he cried out. "Stop the machine!" There was a dim whirring sound as the switch was flicked, and the hatred running through Violet drained away. The effect of the vaccine faded away as the spinning of the machine died. Violet crumbled to the ground, head shaking, vision distorted and jagged. She felt a tear running helplessly down her cheek, melting her defences. And the tears fell.

She tried to breathe out a sigh of relief, but the outtake of breath was shaky.She wanted to kill herself, before the domination of the vaccine returned. Violet heard footsteps and she attempted to pull her twisted lips into a sarcastic, superior smirk, but she was sweating and trembling all over – she didn't have the strength. The man saw her vulnerable expression, and laughed evilly. "Well, I'd never! Never expect Violet to be shivering with fear!" His eyes sparked with wicked amusement. Violet cringed, but held her body higher.

"Yea? You want to try inject yourself with the vaccine and kill your friend?" she replied in a mocking tone. He stared at her with his dark eyes, penetrating her brain – extracting her thoughts. His words were slow and meaningful – chilling. "I don't have any friends." He sighed, and his face composed into a wretched smile. "Well, in the meantime, I think you should reunite with somebody _very_ dear to you." He smiled, and gestured to a guard, who emerged into the room. And when she saw what he was dragging, her heart, which had been previously peppered with relief, filled with dread. Fear. Hopelessness. _It's over._

Emma's limp body tumbled into the room, followed by Will's. Violet's heart stung with pain as she saw the blood running on the tiles. Valentine signalled again, and Will was loaded onto a white bed, as if he was a puppy. The people were dressed in white – Violet assumed they were doctors. They scurried around the boy, carrying sharp knives. Violet turned away, eyes watering, not able to stare at the limp body.

"He's probably going to die anyway. She might not even make it." Valentine dismissed Will and Emma with a quick wave of his hand. "Now is your chance to get the information before it's lost forever." He looked at her, almost pleadingly. _"Please. Do us all a favour," _he whispered.Violet glanced at the unconscious girl in horror. _No. She couldn't do that. Not to her. Even if they hadn't gotten off to the best start. _"No. I can't," she whispered, her voice breaking and shattering.

_The memories came back. The boy in front her watched her helplessly. "Vi. You're stronger than that. Please," he had begged. Violet just looked blankly at him. Then, as if something – a cord or a rope – snapped in her, she broke down, grasping her head, screaming for help. Slowly, she raised her eyes – bloodshot with terror and fear. "I'm sorry." And glancing at the boy who meant the most to her, she lifted her shaking hands, and felt the power rush through her as the boy's thoughts emptied into hers. And he crumbled, screaming, writhing, to the ground. He had stopped struggling after a several seconds, and his whole body went limp. He had woken up several days later, but he was never the same. At random moments, he would collapse, coughing blood and shrieking. He had kept his distance from Violet, avoiding talk with her unless it was absolutely necessary. There was an unmendable gap in his memories – he didn't know who his parents were. Didn't know his childhood. All his precious pieces of time – seized by her – chomped up by Valentine as he scoured the boy's brain for any juicy pieces of information. That boy, she hurt so much. Jasper. Every time she glanced in those innocent, silver eyes, she would melt. With self-hatred. And she couldn't do it again. Not to another naïve girl. _

"No." Her voice wavered slightly, her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Valentine sighed, as if fed-up with her tantrums.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to make you." Lifting the syringe, he neared her.

She scrambled back, eyes focussed on the sharp needle, arms stiff with horror. "No. Please." Her cry for help came out in a shaky breath.

The doctors dressed in white circled her, grabbing her legs and arms, trying to hold her still. "NO!" Violet cried out. She swung wildly, kicking people, punching jaws, kneeing ribcages. There were groans around her, and the guards fell, like a bottle which had been knocked over. They lay on the floor, clutching their bruises, barely holding back shrieks. "Leave me alone. Leave him alone. Leave everyone alone." She raced towards Valentine with the words still on her tongue, screaming wildly.

She dodged his swipe, and punched him in the stomach, sending him staggering back. His hand reached for the alarm button on the wall, but she hit him on the wrist, which ached her knuckles. Closing her fist painfully, she aimed a low hit at his chin. Bone connected with bone, and the man fell plummeting to the floor, limbs splayed in what could only be described as a human artwork.

Violet admired her skill. Then, with a flick of her hair, she ran to Will's side, running her eyes over his wounds. Emma lay near him, and she felt a rush of jealousy through her as she thought about the connection they had. Blinking her thoughts away, she reached for a sharp-looking scalpel, and a pair of gloves.

Inspecting the buried knife in Will's stomach, she placed her hands on the hilt, and steadied her thoughts.

_Here goes. _I took a deep breath. This was it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – **

**Violet's POV**

Violet grabbed the phone out of her bag, and dialled Jasper's number. The beeps harshly sounded in her ear, and there was the sound of the pick-up at the other end. "Jasper?" she asked shakily.

"Vi?" Violet could hear the hesitation in his voice. They hadn't talked for so long – it was awkward and unnatural. "Are you ok?"

Violet nodded, but realised that Jasper couldn't see her. "Yea I'm ok. You need to get someone over here quick. Will and Emma are…in danger. Their wounds…" She paused, glancing at Will's limp body and the knife which was stained with blood. There was a pause at Jasper's end. "I'm coming soon. I'll be there soon." Then, the beeping returned as Jasper closed his phone, and started running.

**Jasper's POV**

I climbed the hill, trying to run, but I could feel the panic and fear rising in my chest as I remembered the blood which I had vomited last time. My head swam in worry, and my eyes blurred slightly. Thinking of Violet sent a little bit of strength through me, radiating my body and lighting up my muscles temporarily. Reaching the top of the hill, I stopped, glancing back down at the valley and twinkling lights below.

I sprinted to the door, not wanting to waste any time. For each second could mean a death. Each second mattered when it could mean the end of the world. I kneeled, grabbing his stele, and drew an opening rune, effortlessly pulling the metal bar over the wood. The door swung open, and I sneaked into the dim hallway. Gliding through corridors, I peered quickly into every door. I pulled out his phone, considering calling Violet, but remembered that I needed to be quiet in enemy's headquarters. At the end of the carpeted hall was a door, which was slightly ajar. I pushed it further open, and saw a sprawled figure of Valentine on the floor. My heart was racing with fear. Calling out "Danger!" But I saw her. She ran towards me, embracing me in tears. Warmth.

It had been a long time since I had hugged her like that. I closed my eyes, felt her head resting on my shoulder and her quick, short breaths. "We need to get them out of here," she whispered. That's when I scanned the room. And saw my parabatai. I lifted my shirt up, looking at the blood around the rune on my heart. The wound ached with fiery agony. But I knew that nothing could fix it. Apart from helping my parabatai.

I raced over to Will, and Violet ran to Charlotte, untying her knots. Emma lay on the bed, frozen and dead to the world. I looked at her shoulder, which was spitting out blood. I touched her cheek gently, and whispered, "I promise I will get you both back safe."

**Charlotte's POV**

Familiar voices filled the blank spaces in her mind. She opened her eyes, prising them open like using tweezers to break apart the shells of a mussel. In front of her, looking at her with stunned faces, was Jasper and Violet. "What are you two-" she began, but stopped when she saw the hospital beds. Her eyes froze over – with fear, disbelief. She rushed over, ignoring Violet's concerned expression, and kneeled beside Will. Her hands trembled as she brushed a strand of hair away from the forehead. Then, her lips drew into a determined expressionless look, and she didn't hesitate before whispering, "Let's get them out of here."

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

The beds rolled easily across the tiled floor, and Violet rushed ahead, reaching for her stele. The familiar burns across the wood lit up as the door swung open, revealing the morning air. Violet blinked her eyes, momentarily stunned by the harsh sunlight. She raced to the edge of the hill, and glanced nervously at the jagged rocks, which looked like they could be dislodged by a slight ruffle of air. She turned around to see Jasper carrying Will, and Charlotte carrying Emma. "It might be a bit hard to get down this hill," she breathed. The chirping of birds was so soothing – she was almost convinced that this was all a dream. Until.

"There! Get them!" The words disturbed the serene environment. Behind them, raced about 20 guards, carrying daggers and knives. Bows were lifted, arrows notched in place. "Oh no," muttered Violet, and she cursed silently. She signalled to Charlotte and Jasper. "I'll hold them off. Will and Emma need to be treated." Charlotte was about to shake her head in protest, when an arrow whistled over Violet's head, pulling out a few hairs. She shrieked, and pulled the dagger from her belt – the one which she would have used to kill Charlotte.

Violet smiled then – a wicked, evil, bloodthirsty one. But underneath that clever disguise, was pure determination. Fear. Bravery. Desperation. "Come and get me, you idiotic fools," she sneered.

Charlotte and Jasper stepped cautiously down the slippery side of the hill. They followed the path, which had been made by people constantly walking over it. The ground was flatter now, and they hurried, eyes alert for any small rocks which could send them tumbling.

Shouts and screams sounded from above. Jasper turned, ready to run up the hill. Charlotte grabbed his shoulder. "We have no choice," she said in a hushed, gentle tone. His face filled with despair and pain as the clash of swords continued. "I'm sorry."

Violet backed to the cliff edge as several guards approached her. Her dagger lay on the ground, next to an unconscious guard who she had dispatched. The men were grinning, relishing every moment before her imminent death. Quickly glancing over her back at the steep drop below, she made a hasty decision. She had nothing to lose.

Slowly, she cringed backwards until her foot scuffed the edge of the hill, sending rocks tumbling downward. "Goodbye gentleman!" she smirked, as she stepped backwards, and fell.

Screaming. Downward. Faintly aware of loud crunches and agony.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Ever**

**Jasper's POV**

Something snapped in me – and the sound of my own screaming filled my ears. "NO!" The words burst from my mouth, and my hands froze – brittle with cold. He gestured to the young boy standing at the foot of the hill beside a carriage, which was decorated with gold streaks and ornate carvings. The horse leading the carriage wore a fashionable black bearing rein, which had gold straps. The boy saw Jasper's frantic look at the unconscious girl at the bottom of the hill, and knelt down, cradling the girl in his hands. He turned slowly, and carried her to the open carriage door, before laying her down gently on the couch. His eyes flickered to the wounds marring her delicate face, and the bare, torn, bleeding skin where the rocks had ripped off part of her head.

Jasper hurried to the door, unceremoniously dumping Will on the carpet, before helping Charlotte lower Emma next to his parabatai. Behind them, shouts and screams sounded as Valentine's men loaded bows and arrows, ready to fire. "Hurry!" shrieked Jasper as he swung himself into the carriage and hastily helped Charlotte in. With one clean flick of his wrist, the door swung shut, just as a thud sounded. Arrowheads pierced the gold door, and one shaft stuck into the door an inch above Charlotte's head. Her eyes flickered with shock and surprise. She eyed it with caution, and retreated to the back of the carriage. Jasper kneeled over Violet, hands stroking her face, his hand shaking.

It had been almost a year since he had been this close to her. The painful memories clung onto the edge of his brain, refusing to be swung away. His hand traced the curve of her cheek, and his eyes welled up. Hopelessness filled his stomach, possessing him like a demon. Jasper collapsed, the tears finally escaping from behind his eyelids, and he crashed to the floor, screaming for all he had lost. Violet's face was calm and peaceful – she showed no sign of life, no sign of death. _Please. Please. Don't go. I can't lose you. _Jasper lifted his head, scanning the girl's face desperately for any sign of movement. _Please. Please. _

**Violet's POV**

_She was trapped in an inferno. Heat flickered around her, swallowing her up in its cavernous mouth, sending her swirling down endless tunnels of fire and pain. Violet tried to move her hand, but her brain's orders burnt up, collecting in front of her like ash and dust. Jasper's face appeared in front of her, and every word he spoke singed her body – sending a new shock of agony through her forehead. "Please. Please. Don't go. I can't lose you." Whispers filled her head. __**Please. Please. **__Her hands reached up to clutch her head, to shake away all the thoughts – but she was helplessly trapped. _

_All she could do was to wait for it to end. She knew she wouldn't make it. Her lips tried to form words. __**Jas-**_

**Jasper's POV**

"Jas-"

Jasper raised his head, mouth wide open. He was sure Violet had whispered his name. He squeezed her hand gently. "Vi? Vi, can you hear me?" No reply. Cold, hard silence. "Vi? VI! Come back to me."

**Violet's/Jasper's POV**

_**Jas- **__Her throat was burning – parched, sore and dry. Her hand tingled slightly – but it was so weak, Violet could barely detect any movement. Her body ached. So. Tired. She knew she didn't have much longer. __**Jas, I-**_

Jasper climbed over to the girl. "Vi? Answer me. Vi!"

_**Jas, I don't**_ – _She coughed, and something red like fire spurted through her throat. Her lungs felt weak, like they were about to burst. There was liquid at the back of her throat, swelling up, and she couldn't suck breaths in. She struggled for air. No. It couldn't end like this. __**Don't have any longer to last.**_ _She finished her sentence with great difficulty, and she prayed for the end to be quick. "Just get it over and done with," she pleaded silently. Please._

Tears fell uncontrollably from Jasper's cheeks, staining Violet's blood-red dress. "No, you can make it. Please don't go. _Please." _ His voice cracked. "I forgive you. I'll forgive you for everything. Please. I'm begging you. I don't care if you hurt me before. I forgive you. Please. Please." He clutched her hand tightly.

_She tried to shake her head. Violet knew she'd never make it. Despair filled her stomach. But she needed to say what she had to. __**Jas- I'm sorry for everything.**_

Jasper shook his head. "No," he whispered, "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't you who did that to me."

_Her throat burned, and she gasped wildly for air. __**I just want you to know that… **_

Jasper glanced away, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

_**That… I love-**_

Silence. "Vi?" Jasper shook the girl's shoulders. "VI!" And he collapsed, his head pounding on the carriage floor, not caring about anything anymore. The pain of Will's wounds was nothing compared to this. _Please. This can't be happening. _

He leant down, and kissed her. Her lips were cold – unfeeling. A tear dripped onto the girl's cheek, and he brushed her hair back from her face. Her mouth, now unmoving, was still tender. Sweet. He bent down, and whispered, "I love you."

He cursed himself. _For a whole year, he had ignored her unless it was necessary to talk to her. He had tried to hide his feelings, but every time he saw her, something would rush through him. And then, when she started to grow close to Will, Jasper's heart broke. And now, it would never be him and her ever again. _

_Ever._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Crushed**

The carriage rolled to a stop. Before the doorman could reach for the handle, the golden door swung open violently. Charlotte hurried out, struggling under the weight of Emma, whilst Jasper lifted Will with ease. The doorman stepped back, and peered into the carriage. Violet was splayed across the floor, her blood staining the white carpet. "What about the girl?" he queried.

Jasper turned, his eyes still red with crying. "Shall we dispose of her?" the man continued.

He was cut off by Jasper's sharp words. "No! Bring her inside." The doorman nodded, and watched carefully as Jasper vanished into the oak doors of the Institute. He glanced at the driver, who nodded silently. "Now!" he whispered. He hurled himself into the carriage and swung the door shut, just as the wheels started moving. Looking at the lifeless girl beside him, he mumbled, "Valentine had better keep his promise, or I'll kill him."

Leaning back, he whistled contently to himself as the Institute got further away.

**Jasper's POV**

I heaved Will onto the white hospital bed, heart still cracking. I could almost feel the blood escaping from the puncture in my heart, slowly filling my body with dread and hopelessness. "Where's Violet?" Charlotte asked. I turned around, answering, "She's right behind…" and paused. Panic rushed through me. "By the angel."

I cursed and raced to the door, pushing it open. "By the angel. No, this isn't happening." I rushed down the steps, looking down the lane. "No," I uttered, breathless. She was gone.

Pacing furiously into the Institute, he grabbed my cloak off the hook, almost bending the fragile piece of metal. "What are you doing?" The harsh voice of Charlotte echoed from behind him.

"I'm going after Violet," he mumbled quickly.

"So you're just going to abandon your parabatai? For a girl who's already dead?" She crossed her arms, her eyebrows creasing, which meant that she was upset.

"I don't care anymore. Call me selfish, but this is what I have to do." He raced down the stairs, and sprinted down the small lane.

**Later on..**

He ran effortlessly across the jagged concrete, breathing light puffs of air, and slowly increasing in speed. He hadn't felt like this in years. Hadn't felt healthy. Hadn't felt light and springy inside. Never had he been so determined or full of energy.

As he rounded the corner, a stab of pain in his leg set him off balance, but he recovered, and continued sprinting across the rocks and into the forest. Another jolt of pain shot through him, freezing his blood. He fell onto the grass, clutching his leg, screaming silently. A liquid built up, and it felt like acid – it was burning his throat.

He coughed, and blood splattered the grass in front of him. "No, not now." He cursed, and pulled himself achingly to his feet, trying to sprint again. He started to jog, but every move sent waves of agony through him. Jasper doubled up, crumbling to the ground. Thoughts rushed to his mind. His vision was blurred.

_Jasper, you can do this. Come on. _He tried to pick himself up.

_Give up Jasper. She's already dead. There's nothing you can do. You didn't fight with her back at Valentine's quarters. You're a coward, Jasper. You're the reason she's dead. _He grasped his head, trying to fight against it. But it overwhelmed him, taking him into darkness.

**At Valentine's Quarters**

"At last. We have her again." Valentine paced hurriedly around the room, the stiffness of his shoulders and legs obvious. The wounds were still obvious, but the flesh was pink and red. "Alright, don't waste any time. How long gone is she?"

The doctor lifted his head hastily, mumbling, "She's not dead yet. In a severe coma, but not dead."

Valentine smiled. "Good," he smirked, "then get to work."

The man cowered back like a frightened mouse, and nodded quickly. "Yes, master."

Coloured wires and tubes stuck out frantically from the girl's head and shoulders. "Starting stage one," informed the doctor weakly. He pulled the lever, and the room filled with blinding light. Valentine cursed, cringing and shielding his eyes from the glare.

As soon as the noise died down, Valentine opened his eyes, and grinned. The doctor nodded with satisfaction at his work. "Yes, stage one is all that was needed. The girl is yours, master."

"Good, very good." Valentine tapped his shoe on the floor. "Your job here is done, little warlock." He gestured to the guards. "Get rid of him now."

The heavily armed men swarmed around the man. Instead of screaming for mercy, the warlock smiled. He swung his cloak around, enveloping him in a tongue of fire, and blazing light consumed the room. Shrieks and screams pierced the air. As the flame died down, the figures of the unmoving guards on the floor came into view. There was a violent hiss as the warlock appeared several metres away from Valentine.

"Not so fast, _master_," he spat out sarcastically. "I'm not any warlock, I'm Magnus Bane."

Valentine took a step back. "So you're the warlock who betrayed Nephilim? In that case, let me congratulate you."

Magnus laughed cockily. "No. I am on their side. And you are my biggest enemy." A glowing fireball appeared in his hand, and he lunged forward. The ball of energy travelled through the air. Valentine ducked with ease, and the ball ate away at the wall behind him.

"You are so pathetic," Valentine snarled. "You really think you can barge in here and rescue the little girl? Well, she's mine, and you are going to suffer for this." Valentine raised his cane, and a sphere of blue light raced towards the warlock at incredible speed. He tried to dodge, but it hit him square in the chest. He fell, unconscious, to the tiled floor, beside the fallen guards.

"Good," Valentine whispered, "now, no one can stop me. Now, the end is near."


End file.
